gelsenkirchenfandomcom-20200215-history
Ückendorf
Ückendorf ist ein Stadtteil von Gelsenkirchen. Zum Ende des Jahres 2006 lebten in Ückendorf 20.137 Einwohner. Geographie thumb|left|Die Installationen des Lichtkünstlers Dan Flavin im Wissenschaftspark Gelsenkirchen thumb|Die Stadtteile Gelsenkirchens mit Ückendorf im Südosten Ückendorf ist im Südosten Gelsenkirchens an den Stadtgrenzen zu Bochum-Wattenscheid und Herne-Wanne gelegen. Im Norden und Westen grenzt Ückendorf an die Gelsenkirchener Stadtteile Bulmke-Hüllen, Neustadt und Rotthausen. Neben den beiden zuletzt genannten Stadtteilen zählt Ückendorf zum Stadtbezirk Gelsenkirchen-Süd. Mit einer Fläche von 6,821 km² ist Ückendorf zugleich der größte Stadtteil dieses Stadtbezirkes. Wichtigster Verkehrsknotenpunkt ist der Ückendorfer Platz. An ihm treffen sich die drei wichtigsten Verkehrsadern: Zum einen die Bochumer und die Ückendorfer Straße, die den Stadtteil spitz zulaufend von Nord nach Süd durchziehen und von dieser Stelle an als Ückendorfer Straße nach Bochum-Wattenscheid führen, sowie zum anderen die nach Bochum-Günnigfeld verlaufende Osterfeldstraße. Auf der Bochumer Straße verkehrt die Straßenbahnlinie 302 der BOGESTRA, die den Hauptbahnhof Bochum mit dem Gelsenkirchener Hauptbahnhof, der Veltins-Arena und dem Gelsenkirchener Stadtteil Buer verbindet. Ückendorf ist an die Bundesautobahn 40, den Ruhrschnellweg, angeschlossen. Die Abfahrt „Gelsenkirchen-Süd“ befindet sich im äußersten Süden des Stadtteils. Geschichte Die Entstehung Ückendorfs ist eng mit der Siedlungsgeschichte der altgermanischen Stämme verbunden, die zwischen dem vierten und dem siebten Jahrhundert auch im Bruchland an der Emscher sesshaft wurden. Es wird vermutet, dass sich die ersten Ückendorfer Siedler nach ihrem Anführer „Hugo“ oder „Hukko“ als „Huginge“ oder „Hukkinge“ bezeichneten, woraus sich der ursprüngliche Name „Hugingsdorf“ ableitete. Die wohl überwiegende Zahl der Höfe und Kotten war der Großgrundherrschaft des Stiftes Essen angehörig. Um 1254 wird Ückendorf als Haupthof des Stiftes Essen erstmals urkundlich erwähnt. Bis in die Neuzeit hinein bleibt die dörfliche Struktur Ückendorfs unverändert. Die Gemeinde besteht aus einigen Bauernhöfen, deren Namen – wie etwa Niermann, Schüffler, Schulte-im-Hofe, Dördelmann, Grollmann – sich zum Teil noch heute in den Straßennamen Ückendorfs erhalten haben. Im Jahre 1486 leben in Ückendorf 60 Einwohner, die sich im wesentlichen auf 14 Höfe verteilen; 1855 sind es 337 Einwohner. Als Bauernschaft zählte Ückendorf zum Kirchspiel und späteren Dekanat Wattenscheid, das dem Erzbistum Köln angehörte. Das rasche Wachstum Ückendorfs wurde erst Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts durch den Ruhrbergbau begründet. Mit dem Beginn der Kohleförderung auf der Zeche Holland im Jahre 1856, auf der Zeche Rheinelbe im Jahre 1861 und auf der Zeche Alma im Jahre 1872 „explodierte“ die Bevölkerungszahl binnen 35 Jahren auf das Vierzigfache (1855: 337 Einwohner; 1875: 5.275 Einwohner; 1890: 13.129 Einwohner). In kürzester Zeit entsteht in Ückendorf die entsprechende Infrastruktur, wie beispielsweise * das 1905 eröffnete – heute nur noch zu Wohnzwecken genutzte – Knappschaftskrankenhaus in der Knappschaftsstraße, das anfänglich über 200 Betten verfügte, * die Bergabeitersiedlung Flöz Dickebank (sie ist in ihrer äußeren Struktur noch weitgehend unverändert erhalten und vermittelt einen guten Eindruck der damaligen Wohnverhältnisse), * die 1874 in Betrieb genommene Bahnstrecke der Rheinischen Eisenbahn über Bochum nach Dortmund (ein Relikt aus dieser Zeit ist der – heute genau auf der Stadtgrenze von Bochum und Gelsenkirchen liegende – Bahnhof Gelsenkirchen-Wattenscheid), * die Almaschule an der heutigen Hohenfriedberger Straße (1883), die Parkschule in der Parkstraße (1899), die Rheinelbeschule in der heutigen Carl-Mostert-Straße, * das Elektrizitätswerk (das lediglich in einigen baulichen Reste auf dem Werksgelände der Fa. W. Geldbach noch erkennbar ist) * der 1906 stillgelegte Schlachthof an der Ückendorfer Straße Ecke Dördelmannshof oder * die katholische Kirche St. Josef, deren Grundstein am 11. November 1894 an der Ecke Ückendorfer Straße und Südstraße (heute Virchowstraße) gelegt wird; die Pfarrgemeinde St. Josef wächst in den 1920er Jahren zur größten Pfarrgemeinde Deutschlands. Aufgrund seiner Größe wird Ückendorf im Jahre 1876 ein eigenes Amt im Landkreis Gelsenkirchen und löst sich damit vom Amt Wattenscheid. Erster Amtmann ist Karl Schäfer, ihm folgt Major Adalbert Cramer (an den heute noch die Bezeichnung der Straße Cramerweg erinnert). Das erste Amtshaus stand in der Ziegelstraße; später wird ein neues Amtshaus in der Knappschaftsstraße (Ecke Bochumer Straße) errichtet und das erste Amtshaus zum Armenhaus umgewidmet. 1903 wird Ückendorf Teil der neu entstehenden Großstadt Gelsenkirchen und verliert damit seine Eigenständigkeit. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt zählt die Gemeinde 21.937 Einwohner. Der ab dem 1. April 1896 amtierende letzte Amtmann, Carl von Wedelstaedt, wird später erster Oberbürgermeister Gelsenkirchens (1919–1928). Im Zweiten Weltkrieg zählt Ückendorf neben Scholven zu den am meisten bombardierten Stadtteilen Gelsenkirchens. Allein am 17. Januar 1945 gingen bei einem schweren Luftangriff auf Ückendorf 46 Sprengbomben, zwei Luftminen, 2.300 Brandbomben und 250 Phosphorbrandbomben nieder. Die Befreiung vom nationalsozialistischen Regime erfolgte Anfang April 1945 durch amerikanische Truppen, die sich in den Ückendorfer Straßen zuletzt einen Häuserkampf mit dem Volkssturm und dem – mit Panzerfäusten, historischen Waffen, Sensen und Dreschflegeln ausgestatteten – Freikorps Sauerland lieferten. Nach der Niederschlagung dieser letzten Widerstände ziehen die amerikanischen Truppen – begrüßt von vielen überlebenden Ückendorfern, an die die Amerikaner Zigaretten verteilen – mit Sherman-Panzern über die Bochumer Straße in den Stadtteil ein. Städtebauliche Entwicklung Ückendorfer Platz Der Ückendorfer Platz bildet das historische Zentrum Ückendorfs. Er entwickelte sich aus dem Burbrink, dem ursprünglichen Dorfplatz der Gemeinde. Der Platz war von Lindenbäumen umgeben (an die heute noch die Bezeichnung der nahegelegenen Straße „Im Lindacker“ erinnert) und verfügte über einen von einer natürlichen Quelle gespeisten Dorfteich („Amtsteich“), der 1898 im Rahmen des Gleisumbaus für die Straßenbahnlinie 2 zugeschüttet wurde. Auf dem Platz befand sich der „Lindenstein“, ein Findling, der seinen Namen seinem Standort unter der Dorflinde verdankt. Der Lindenstein markierte die Versammlungsstätte der Dorfbauern und war zugleich Richtstätte der untersten Gerichtsbarkeit, an der bis ins 18. Jahrhundert hinein noch Recht gesprochen wurde. Als sich am Ückendorfer Platz ein Verkehrsknotenpunkt entwickelte, fand der Lindenstein zunächst einen neuen Platz am Amtshaus in der Ziegelstraße; heute befindet er sich am Haupteingang des Von-Wedelstaedt-Parks. Der Sage nach soll der Lindenstein von einem auf dem Tippelsberge (im heutigen Bochum-Riemke) hausenden Riesen im Streit mit dem auf dem Mechtenberg (im heutigen Essen-Kray) hausenden Riesen auf den Ückendorfer Dorfplatz geworfen worden sein. Der Lindenstein war damals allgemein so bekannt, dass seine bloße Existenz als Beleg für die Wahrheit dieser Sage angeführt wurde. „En stüksken van de twei risengripers op den Tieppelsbiarg un op den Mechtenbiarg. Git wietet doch alle, dat frööer op den Mechtenbiarg en rise wuonde un enen op de Tieppelsbiarg. De Tieppelsbiarg liet en stünken van Baukem un de Mechtenbiar liet enige smiet wiages van Watsche na Allenessen hen. De beiden risen bokken ümmer tehoupe broud. Einmal moch de eine backen, dann brach de andere sin broud un so gonk et ümmer üm. Nu moch es de kedel op den Mechtenbiarg broud backen, un de vam Tieppelsbiarge moch sine Knisten brengen. Wann nu de rise op den Mechtenbiarg in den truag schrappen, dann war et tid, dat de vam Tieppelsbiarge sin broud brach. Dat schrappen i de truag ludden uwwer so hat, as wann et gedonnert hedde. – As nu de stunne da was, wa de rise achter Baukem denner kommen moch, schrappen sik de op de Leithe faquanz an den rüggenstrank un depper darunner. Dat konn awwer de op den Tieppelsbiarg häören, un he kam ok richtich un brach de broude. Awwer da ha de in de Leithe nach nich de uawen angebot, un de van Baukem kam te fröü. Da wor he so böüse, dat he enen stein nam un den einen risen smeit. Dä leip awwer wech un kam in en paar sprüngen in Ueckentüarp an. Da fol ok de stein terdale, un he liet nach di dat spreitenhüsken. Den grouten stein kent alle lüe, de in de giegend wont, un he het nich andes as de groute kieseling van de kedel op den Tieppelsbiarg.“ Sage von den beiden Riesen auf dem Tippelsberg und auf dem Mechtenberg. Ückendorfer Straße Historisch betrachtet bildet nicht die Bochumer, sondern die Ückendorfer Straße die eigentliche Hauptstraße Ückendorfs. Sie verband den Hellweg in Wattenscheid mit dem Lippe-Hellweg und durchkreuzte dabei den dörflichen Mittelpunkt Ückendorfs, den heutigen Ückendorfer Platz. Nachdem an der Ecke zum Festweg die erste Ückendorfer Schule errichtet wurde, erhielt die Straße erstmals einen Namen und wurde „Schulstraße“ genannt. Ihren heutigen Namen erhielt die Ückendorfer Straße erst mit der Eingemeindung Ückendorfs nach Gelsenkirchen. Auch die Straßenbahnlinie 2, die heutige Linie 302 der BOGESTRA, verlief seinerzeit nicht über die Bochumer, sondern über die Ückendorfer Straße, und zwar Anfangs lediglich eingleisig. Der Straßenbahnverkehr auf der Ückendorfer Straße wurde 1955 eingestellt. Bochumer Straße Die heutige Bochumer Straße war ursprünglich lediglich ein kleiner Feldweg, der am Dorfplatz von der Ückendorfer Straße abbog. Schon früh gab es jedoch Planungen, an diesem Weg das „großbürgerliche Viertel“ Ückendorfs einzurichten. Die befestigte Straße wurde daher beginnend am Ückendorfer Platz mit einer heute noch bemerkenswerten Breite als Allee angelegt, was der Straße im damaligen Volksmund die Bezeichnung „Chaussee“ einbrachte. Als erste Straße in Ückendorf erhielt die Bochumer Straße eine Kanalisation und eine Beleuchtung. Die großbürgerliche Prägung dieses Viertels lässt sich bis heute an der Fassadengestaltung der Häuser ablesen, die an der Bochumer Straße zwischen Ückendorfer Platz und Virchowstraße und an der Parkstraße gegenüber dem Von-Wedelstaedt-Park errichtet wurden. Hier befanden sich die – vielfach erhalten gebliebenen – Direktorenvillen der großen in Ückendorf ansässigen Unternehmen, die örtliche Sparkasse und auch das zweite Amtshaus, das 1880/1881 an der Ecke Bochumer und (heutiger) Knappschaftsstraße errichtet wurde und in dem nicht nur die Diensträume, sondern auch die Privatwohnung des Ückendorfer Amtmannes untergebracht waren (um 1955 abgerissen und ersetzt durch den Neubau der Polizeiwache). An der Kreuzung Markgrafenstraße stand das „Hotel Brüggemann“ (erbaut 1899), von dem heute lediglich noch das Restaurant („Zum Südpark“) erhalten ist. Zwischen der Markgrafenstraße und der neuen Polizeiwache verlief über die Bochumer Straße westlich vom Haus Nr. 223 eine Eisenbahnlinie, die inzwischen vollständig beseitigt ist. Die zwischen der Eisenbahnlinie und der neuen Polizeiwache liegende Villa sowie der an der Straße gelegene Kiosk sind abgerissen und durch mehrere Wohnhäuser ersetzt worden. Wirtschaftliche Bedeutung thumb|Das 1970 erbaute Marienhospital thumb|left|Wissenschaftspark Gelsenkirchen (mit dem Arbeitsgericht im Hingergrund) Die wirtschaftliche Entwicklung Ückendorfs war lange Zeit von der Entwicklung des örtlichen Bergbaus abhängig. Nachdem die Gelsenkirchener Bergwerks-AG (GBAG) 1878 die bis dahin eigenständigen bergrechtlichen Gewerkschaften Alma und Rheinelbe übernommen hatte, entwickelte sich die Gesellschaft bald zu dem wichtigsten Unternehmen Ückendorfs. Die GBAG hatte ihren Sitz auf dem Gelände der Zeche Rheinelbe und stand nach dessen Eintreten in das Unternehmen unter dem prägenden Einfluss von Emil Kirdorf. Unter seiner Leitung wurde die GBAG zum größten Kohlebergbauunternehmen Europas. Durch die Übernahme der Zechen Hansa, Zollern und Germania erweiterte Kirdorf die GBAG, gliederte ihr 1904 den von Friedrich Grillo gegründeten „Schalker Gruben- und Hüttenverein“ an und baute die GBAG durch die Übernahme von Kohlehandels-, Röhrenfertigungs- und Reedereiunternehmen zu einem vertikal integrierten Mischkonzern aus, der die Keimzelle des späteren Veba-Gelsenberg-Konzerns bildete. Aufgrund der einzigartigen Bedeutung, die dem Bergbau zu dieser Zeit für die Gemeinde zukam, wird Kirdorf für jene Zeit wohl nicht zu Unrecht als „tatsächlicher Regent“ Ückendorfs angesehen. Mit der Krise des Ruhrbergbaus in den 1960er Jahren gerieten auch die in Ückendorf ansässigen Folgeindustrien in schwieriges Fahrwasser. Einen neuen Aufschwung erhielt der Ortsteil mit dem Bau des neuen Marienhospital Gelsenkirchen 1970, das inzwischen zum akademischen Lehrkrankenhaus der Universität Duisburg/Essen avancierte. 1976 folgten die Fachhochschule für öffentliche Verwaltung NRW und das Schulzentrum an der Bochumer Straße. Die Gesamtschule Ückendorf wurde 1982 als zweite Gesamtschule Gelsenkirchens eröffnet und verdrängte die bis dato im Schulzentrum Ückendorf angesiedelten drei Schulformen. Die Glückauf Brauerei AG braute bis zu ihrer Eingliederung in den Konzern der Brau und Brunnen AG im Jahre 1980 an der Leithestraße. Die Gesellschaft war 1895 aus der Brauerei Glückauf Fritz Schulte im Hofe, Pokorny & Co hervorgegangen und zählte seinerzeit mit 180.000 Hektolitern Produktionskapazität zu den größten Brauereien des Reviers. Im Jahre 1928 gründete die Glückauf Brauerei AG eine Interessengemeinschaft mit der Dortmunder Ritter Brauerei, die über Jahrzehnte ihr größter Aktionär blieb. Der Abschluss eines Beherrschungsvertrages mit der Schultheiss-Brauerei folgte 1971. Die Brauereigaststätte, der Glückaufkeller, befindet sich noch heute an der Leithestraße. Das Gebäude wurde von dem Architekten Josef Franke entworfen. Die ehemalige Maschinenhalle der Zeche Rheinelbe wurde 1993 zum Tagungshotel „lichthof“ umgebaut. Auf dem Gelände der früheren Gelsenkirchener Gußstahl- und Eisenwerke AG entstand 1995 der Wissenschaftspark Gelsenkirchen, eines der markantesten Symbole für den Strukturwandel nicht nur Ückendorfs, sondern ganz Gelsenkirchens. Das im Rahmen der Internationalen Bauausstellung Emscher Park errichtete Gebäude beherbergt heute Dienstleistungs- und Forschungsunternehmen aus den Bereichen (Solar-)Energie, Informations- und Kommunikationstechnologie sowie Gesundheit. Im Wissenschaftspark befinden sich ferner das Institut Arbeit und Technik des Landes Nordrhein-Westfalen und die städtischen Dienststellen für Stadtentwicklung und Wirtschaftsförderung. Die 300 Meter lange Glasarkarde wird zudem für Ausstellungen und Empfänge genutzt. Im Exterbruch befindet sich seit 1994 das Institut für Unterirdische Infrastruktur, das sich mit der Entwicklung innovativer Kanalisationstechniken befasst. Im ehemaligen Verwaltungsgebäude des Gelsenkirchener Gußstahl- und Eisenwerke AG ist seit 1995 das Gelsenkirchener Arbeitsgericht ansässig. Bildung Die Fachhochschule für öffentliche Verwaltung Nordrhein-Westfalen (mit Abteilungen in Duisburg, Köln und Münster) hat ihre Zentrale in Ückendorf. Studierende sind Beamte, die den gehobenen Dienst anstreben. Das Marienhospital ist ein akademisches Lehrkrankenhaus der Universität Duisburg-Essen. Kunst Künstlersiedlung Halfmannshof 1931 errichtete die Stadt Gelsenkirchen auf dem 1928 von dem Bauern Halfmann erworbenen Hof die Künstlersiedlung Halfmannshof. Bezug genommen wird dabei auf die schon aus Zeiten des Weimarer Bauhauses bekannte Idee, mehrere Künstler unter einem Dach zu vereinen. In den 1960er und 1970er Jahren stellte die Künstlersiedlung Halfmannshof ein überregional bedeutendes Zentrum der bildenden Künste dar. Als Auslöser gilt die Entdeckung des Schaumstoffs als Kunst-Gestaltungsmaterial durch den damaligen Sprecher des Halfmannshofes Ferdinand Spindel. Sie lockte Düsseldorfer und Kölner Kunstexperten nach Ückendorf; der Halfmannshof entwickelte sich zu einem Zentrum der Avantgarde. „Der Hof“ organisierte bedeutende Ausstellungen, insbesondere mit Werken der Gruppe ZERO. Galerie Stein An der Bergmannstraße befindet sich das Atelier und die Galerie des Holzschneiders und Lyrikers Heinz Stein, der sein Werk der zeitgenössischen Grafik gewidmet hat. Kunststation Rheinelbe Auf dem Areal der ehemaligen Zeche Rheinelbe befinden sich die Ateliers von Marion und Bernd Mauß. Architektur Katholische Pfarrkirche „Heilig Kreuz“ thumb|Die von Josef Franke entworfene Heilig-Kreuz-Kirche In architektonischer Hinsicht bildet der Ortsteil vor allem wegen seiner von Josef Franke entworfenen, an der Bochumer Straße gelegenen katholischen Pfarrkirche „Heilig Kreuz“ einen Anziehungspunkt für auswärtige Besucher. Die zwischen 1927 und 1929 entstandene Kirche zählt zu den deutschen Hauptwerken des Backstein-Expressionismus. Ihre Westseite wird beherrscht von dem 41 Meter hohen Hauptturm, der über drei Portale verfügt und in den ein großes Fenster in Form einer Parabel eingelassen ist. Der Hauptturm verklammert die beiden Glockentürme, die von einem mächtigen aus Backsteinen geprägten Kruzifix verbunden werden, das auf einen Entwurf des Gelsenkirchener Bildhauers Hans Meyer zurückgeht. Auf der Ostseite endet das Kirchenschiff in einem weiterem Turm, der wegen seiner Gestaltung an die in der Frühzeit des Ruhrbergbaus verwendeten Malakowtürme erinnert. Den inneren Sakralraum bildet eine 19 Meter hohe und 17 Meter breite hyperbolisch geformten Tonne, die aus Eisenbeton besteht. Wissenschaftspark Gelsenkirchen Wenige Meter von Frankes Pfarrkirche „Heilig Kreuz“ wurde 1995 der mit den Deutschen Architekturpreis ausgezeichnete Wissenschaftspark Gelsenkirchen errichtet, dessen Entwurf von dem Münchener Architekten Uwe Kiessler stammt. Das Gebäude verfügt über eine etwa 300m lange Glasarkarde, die sich zu einer neu angelegten Park- und Teichlandschaft öffnet. Zu ihrer Rückwand im rechten Winkel stehen die angeschlossenen Bürotrakte. Nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit wird die Glasfassade durch die Installation des Lichtkünstlers Dan Flavin illuminiert. Auf dem Dach des Gebäudes wurde das bei seiner Errichtung 1996 weltweit größte Aufdach-Solarstromkraftwerk installiert, das etwa ein Drittel des Strombedarfs des Gebäudes abdeckt. Zwillingsmalakowturm Zeche Holland Schacht 1/2 An der der Ückendorfer Straße unmittelbar vor der Stadtgrenze zu Bochum-Wattenscheid gelegen ist die Schachtanlage 1/2 der Zeche Holland. Sie ist die einzige im Ruhrgebiet erhaltene Schachtanlage, die über einen Zwillingsmalakowturm verfügt. Erbaut in den Jahren 1860 und 1870, bilden beide Türme heute ein eindrucksvolles Zeugnis der Anfänge des Ruhrbergbaus, die noch deutlich von dem Know-How ausländischer Investoren geprägt waren. Letzteres kommt auch in der Architektur der beiden Türme zum Ausdruck, die Anklänge an die englische Tudorgotik aufweist. Der die Türme heute verbindende Mittelteil stammt aus den 1920er Jahren des 20. Jahrhunderts. Im Jahre 2006 wurden im Innern der beiden denkmalgeschützten Malakowtürme und des sie verbindenden Mittelteils Wohnungen und Büroräume eingerichtet. Die ehemalige Kesselhalle – ergänzt um einen in Beton, Glas und Stahl ausgeführten Anbau – beherbergt heute ein Restaurant. Der Architekt Josef Franke hat das Motiv der Malakowtürme bei der Gestaltung der Pfarrkirche „Heilig Kreuz“ aufgegriffen, indem er mit dem kleineren, auf der Ostseite der Kirche gelegenen Turm nicht zuletzt in den Proportionen und in der Fassade unverkennbare Bezüge herstellte. Verwaltungsgebäude Kokerei Alma, Lüftergebäude Zeche Holland Schacht 1/2 Kaum bekannt ist, dass sich in Ückendorf auch zwei von Fritz Schupp und Martin Kremmer erbaute Gebäude befinden. Schupp und Kremmer, die als Architekten der zwischenzeitlich auf der UNESCO-Liste des Weltkulturerbes verzeichneten Zeche Zollverein Berühmtheit erlangt haben, entwarfen auch die 1928 in Betrieb genommene Kokerei der Zeche Alma. Sie diente vor allem dem Betrieb des nördlich angrenzenden Stahlwerks des Schalker Vereins, das mittels einer Seilbahn über die Gleise der Köln-Mindener Eisenbahn hinweg mit Kokskohle versorgt wurde. Die Kokerei wurde in den 1960er Jahren des 20. Jhdts. abgerissen, mit Ausnahme des Verwaltungsgebäudes, das noch heute von der Almastraße aus erkennbar ist. Das Gebäude besteht aus einem zweigeschossigen Mittelteil, der von zwei eingeschossigen Flügelbauten flankiert wird. Die Fassade wird in der für die Bauten des Expressionismus typischen Weise durch umlaufende Betongesimse und Ziegelzierbänder geprägt. Schupp und Kremmer haben des weiteren das von 1925 stammende Lüftergebäude entworfen, das auf der Schachtanlage 1/2 der Zeche Holland erhalten ist. Katholische Pfarrkirche „St. Thomas Morus“ thumb|Die Himmelstreppe auf der Halde Rheinelbe thumb|Blick mit dem Teleobjektiv von der Himmelstreppe 1966 entstanden ist die am Schulte-im-Hofe-Platz gelegene katholische Pfarrkirche „St. Thomas Morus“, entworfen von dem Kirchenbaumeister Gottfried Böhm. Das in Backstein ausgeführte Gebäudeensemble – es enthält auch Pfarrhaus, Pfarr- und Jugendheim sowie einen Kindergarten – wird in seiner Gestaltung zwar durch die für Böhm typischen Vor- und Rücksprünge geprägt; diese sind jedoch anders als beispielsweise in Böhms berühmten Nevigeser Wallfahrtsdom in diesem Gebäude rechtwinkelig ausgeführt. Für das Erscheinungsbild bestimmend ist das schräg geneigte Dach, das mit Ausnahme des Turms alle Baukörper bedeckt. Gründerzeitarchitektur im Viertel südl. Bochumer Straße – Markgrafenstraße – Parkstraße – Niermannsweg Einen guten Eindruck von der wirtschaftlichen Kraft der die Gemeinde Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts erfassenden Industrialisierung vermittelt noch heute die zum Großteil erhaltenen gebliebene Gründerzeitarchitektur im Viertel südl. Bochumer Straße – Markgrafenstraße – Parkstraße – Niermannsweg. Der wohl überwiegende Teil der zumeist freistehenden villenartigen Gebäude war von den örtlichen Unternehmen für ihre leitenden Angestellten errichtet worden, die hier mit ihrem Personal auf zum Teil parkähnlichen Grundstücken lebten. Besonders behutsam restauriert wurde inzwischen eine der beiden durch das „Wasserwerk für das nördliche westfälische Kohlenrevier“ (heutige Gelsenwasser AG) erbauten Villen, die im Jahre 1911 in der Parkstraße als einzige Häuser auf der zum Von-Wedelstaedt-Park zugewandten Straßenseite platziert wurden und deren Entwürfe von dem Architekten Josef Franke stammen. Halde Rheinelbe; „Himmelstreppe“ Obgleich die Zeche Rheinelbe ihre Förderung schon im Jahre 1928 einstellte, wurde die auf ihrem Gelände befindliche Bergehalde noch bis in die späten 1990er Jahre genutzt, um dort Gesteinsreste („Berge“) zu lagern, die bei der Kohlegewinnung unweigerlich mitgefördert werden. Soweit solche „Berge“ später nicht wieder als Baustoffe Verwendung fanden, bilden sie heute überall im Ruhrgebiet anzutreffende Halden, die von der Natur inzwischen weitgehend „zurückerobert“ worden sind. Eine der sehenswertesten Gesteinshalden des Reviers ist die an der ehemaligen Kray-Wanner Bahnlinie (dem heutigen Emscher Park Radweg) in Ückendorf gelegene Halde Rheinelbe, die zuletzt im Rahmen der Internationalen Bauausstellung Emscherpark 1999 weiter aufgeschüttet und von dem Künstler Herman Prigann umgestaltet wurde. Überregionale Bekanntheit hat vor allem die dort von Prigann installierte „Himmelsleiter“ erlangt. Theater Am 12. August 1883 gründete Karl Höfert in Ückendorf die Theatergesellschaft Preziosa, die ihre Spielstätte heute in der Aula der Gesamtschule an der Bochumer Straße gefunden hat. Während ursprünglich Sing-, Lust- und Schauspiele aufgeführt wurden, dominieren heute Boulevardkomödien und Märchen den Spielplan. Kino Bis in die späten 1970er Jahre gab es in Ückendorf vier Lichtspielhäuser, nämlich * das im Lindacker gelegene „Rex“ (noch heute im rückwärtigen Teil des Restaurants „Haus Siebrecht“ erkennbar), * das „Roland Kino“ an der Bochumer Straße (heute ein Supermarkt) * das „Scala“ an der Regensburger Strasse und * das „Odeon“, das an der Ückendorfer Straße in der Nähe zur Kreuzung Dessauer Straße befindlich war (heute Veranstaltungssaal). Grünflächen Von-Wedelstaedt-Park Von besonderem gartenarchitektonischen Interesse ist der Von-Wedelstaedt-Park (gelegentlich auch Südpark genannt). Er hat eine Fläche von etwa neun Hektar und verfügt über einen künstlich angelegten Teich mit Fontäne. Im Gegensatz zu dem im schweizerischen Fachwerkstil ausgeführten Gärtnerhaus sind die ursprünglich errichteten Tiergehege – in denen u.a. der kaukasische Braunbär „Philipp“ logierte – heute nicht mehr vorhanden. Der Name des an der Parkstraße gelegenen Parks geht auf Carl von Wedelstaedt zurück, dem letzten Amtmann des selbständigen Amtes Ückendorf. Von Wedelstaedt hatte den Park 1899/1900 errichten lassen. Rheinelbepark Der Ursprung des Rheinelbeparks geht zum einen auf den Garten der heute nicht mehr existierenden Villa von Emil Kirdorf und zum anderen auf einen von der Gelsenkirchener Bergwerks AG ausschließlich für ihre leitenden Angestellten errichteten hoch umzäunten Privatpark zurück, dessen Größe es den Berkwerksangehörigen sogar erlaubte, darin der Jagd nachzugehen. Die Stadt Gelsenkirchen erwarb dieses Gelände 1959 und machte es für alle Bürger zugänglich. Der Park zeichnet sich durch seinen sehr alten Baumbestand aus; zu finden sind beispielsweise ca. 180 Jahre alte Buchen. Im Park erhalten ist zudem die 'Sachsenwaldeiche'. Sie wurde am 10. April 1896 als Geschenk Otto von Bismarcks an Emil Kirdorf gepflanzt. Der Baum ist ca. 12 m hoch und verfügt über einen Stammumfang von 180 cm. „Alter Friedhof“; Südfriedhof Als kleine Parkanlage an der Elsa-Brandström-Straße erhalten geblieben sind die Reste des „Alten Friedhofs“. Er hatte für die Ückendorfer Bevölkerung ursprünglich vor allem deshalb große Bedeutung, weil seine Anlage im Jahre 1892 es nicht länger erforderlich machte, die Verstorbenen in Wattenscheid beizusetzen. Als Trauerhalle des „Alten Friedhofes“ diente das Gebäude des heutigen Kulturzentrums Spunk am Festweg. Obgleich die Stadt Gelsenkirchen den Friedhof 1961 in die heutige Parkanlage umwandelte, blieben seine Wurzeln lange Zeit anhand einiger im Buschwerk verbliebener Grabsteine erkennbar. Angesichts der rasanten Bevölkerungsentwicklung wurde der „Alte Friedhof“ bald zu klein. Schon um 1900 wurde daher an der Osterfeldstraße der zweite Ückendorfer Friedhof, der heutige „Südfriedhof“, angelegt. Pestalozzihain Zwischen den beiden Ückendorfer Stammkirchen, der katholischen St. Josef-Kirche und der evangelischen Nicolaikirche, befindet sich der Pestalozzihain. Dieser kleine Park hat für die Ückendorfer Bürger in jüngster Zeit wieder besondere identitätsstiftende Bedeutung erlangt, seitdem die ortsansässigen Vereine und Organisationen dort alljährlich am zweiten Adventssonntag einen Weihnachtsmarkt veranstalten. 360°-Panorama Sport Sportstätten Die größte Ückendorfer Sportstätte ist das etwa 21.000 Zuschauer fassende Südstadion, in dem der SG Eintracht Gelsenkirchen e.V. (Fußball-Zweitligist in den Jahren 1950–52, 55–63, 64–69, 70–73) seine Heimspiele austrägt. Der Hauptplatz verfügt über eine Laufbahn sowie über eine überdachte und mit Sitzplätzen ausgestattete Haupttribüne. Als Sportstätten stehen weiter u.a. die Sportanlagen auf dem Gelände der Gesamtschule, mehrere Tennisplätze sowie eine Indoor-Socceranlage zur Verfügung. Bis in die späten 1980er Jahre wurden im Motodrom Gelsenkirchen, das sich auf dem Gelände der früheren Zeche Alma befand, Autorennen ausgetragen. Sportvereine Zu den bekanntesten Ückendorfer Sportvereinen zählen SG Eintracht Gelsenkirchen, ETuS Gelsenkirchen 1934 e.V., DJK Schwarz Weiß Gelsenkirchen-Süd, Arminia Ückendorf und die Gelsenkirchener Schützengilde. Persönlichkeiten * Professor Rudolf Schulte im Hofe, Maler, Mitglied der Berliner Akademie der Künste, wurde am 9. Januar 1865 in Ückendorf geboren. * Emil Kirdorf, Industrieller, prägte als Generaldirektor der in Ückendorf ansässigen Gelsenkirchener Bergwerks AG – der Keimzelle des späteren Veba-Gelsenberg-Konzerns – bis zum Zweiten Weltkrieg die wirtschaftliche Entwicklung des Stadtteils. * Dr. Ludger Volmer, Gründungsmitglied und von 1991 bis 1994 Bundesvorsitzender der Partei Die Grünen sowie von 1998 bis 2002 Staatsminister im Auswärtigen Amt, wuchs in Ückendorf auf. * Prof. Dr. rer. pol. Dr. rer pol. h. c. Carl Hundhausen, Public-Relations-Fachmann, wurde am 1. November 1898 in Ückendorf geboren. * Prof. Dr. Reinhard Klenke, Präsident des Verwaltungsgerichts Düsseldorf, wohnt in Ückendorf. * Michael Skibbe, Fußballtrainer von Bayer Leverkusen, vormals Trainer der deutschen Nationalelf und Fußballspieler (FC Gelsenkirchen-Schalke 04 e.V.), ist in Ückendorf gebürtig und wuchs dort auf. * Hans-Jürgen Gede Fußballtrainer (u.a. bis 2005 der usbekischen Nationalmannschaft) und ehemaliger Fußballspieler (FC Gelsenkirchen-Schalke 04 e.V.) wurde am 14. November 1956 in Ückendorf geboren. Ausgewählte Ückendorfer Straßennamen und ihre Bedeutung * Am Dördelmannshof – Erinnert an das Gehöft der Familie Dördelmann. * Festweg – Die Verbindung zwischen der heutigen Ückendorfer Straße und der ursprünglichen gemeindlichen Festwiese, die in etwa an der Stelle des heutigen Schulte-im Hofe-Platzes gelegen war, bildete im 19. Jahrhundert ein kleiner Feldweg, für den sich im Volksmund nach und nach die heutige Bezeichnung Festweg einbürgerte. * Grollmannstraße – Erinnert an die alte Ückendorfer Familie Grollmann. * Görresstraße – Bezeichnung zu Ehren des katholischen Publizisten Joseph Görres. Die Namenswahl steht in Verbindung mit der Bebauung der gesamten Straße durch die katholische „Eigenhaus – Gemeinnützige Bau-Spargenossenschaft“ von 1928. * Hohenfriedberger Straße – Erinnert an die Schlacht bei Hohenfriedberg im Zweiten Schlesischen Krieg (s. auch Spichernstraße). * Im Lindacker – Reminiszenz an die Lindenbäume, die den ursprünglichen Dorfplatz – den heutigen Ückendorfer Platz – umstanden. * Im Rosenhag – Ursprünglich sollte diese – ebenfalls von der katholischen „Eigenhaus – Gemeinnützige Bau-Spargenossenschaft“ von 1928 bebaute – Straße „Maria im Rosenhag“ heißen, was eine Bezugnahme auf berühmte Mariendarstellungen (vgl. z.B. Lochners Madonna im Rosenhag) dargestellt hätte. Wegen der nationalsozialistischen Machtergreifung war diese Planung bei Fertigstellung der Bebauung praktisch unmöglich geworden. * Niermannsweg – Erinnert an die alte Ückendorfer Familie Niermann. * Schulte im Hofe-Platz – Zum Gedenken an den in Ückendorf geborenen Maler Rudolf Schulte im Hofe * Spichernstraße – Erinnert an den Ort Spicheren, der – ebenso wie die Stadt Weißenburg – im französisch-preußischen Krieg von 1870/71 Schauplatz einer berühmten Schlacht geworden war (s. auch Schlacht bei Spichern und Schlacht bei Weißenburg). * Weißenburger Straße – Siehe Spichernstraße. Siehe auch * Marienhospital Gelsenkirchen * Glückauf Brauerei Weblinks * Historische Karte von Ückendorf aus dem Jahr 1890 Uckendorf tr:Gelsenkirchen-Ückendorf